


Christmas Spirit

by antigrav_vector



Category: Avengers (Comics), Captain America (Comics), Iron Man (Comic), Marvel, Marvel (Comics), Marvel 616
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Christmas Fluff, Christmas Smut, Dom/sub Undertones, Domestic Avengers, Domestic Fluff, Eventual Smut, Explicit Sexual Content, Families of Choice, First Time Blow Jobs, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Gay Sex, Kink Negotiation, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Oral Sex, Romantic Fluff, Sex, Sex Toys, Shameless Smut, Smut, Team Feels, Team as Family, silver age 616
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-24
Updated: 2016-12-24
Packaged: 2018-09-11 20:36:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,474
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9018280
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/antigrav_vector/pseuds/antigrav_vector
Summary: Christmas is never easy or low stress. Except when it is.Steve's been looking forward to this for a while. So has Tony.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [fynndin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fynndin/gifts).



> So, here's hoping y'all get a kick out of this bit of Christmas themed fluff and smut. I blame the writing of this fic entirely on [this glorious fanart](http://maryskillet.tumblr.com/post/154590965131/tony-starkagain-its-all-because-of-robert-in-a).
> 
> This is unbeta'ed, so please forgive any remaining errors. I'm sure there are a few I didn't catch.

Tony disappeared into his workshop after dinner. They had all expected that, Steve admitted to himself, even as he watched his lover leave the room.

In some ways, just convincing him to join them for the Christmas dinner Clint had insisted on had been something of a major success. Steve ranked it on par with some of their less strenuous missions, as far as logistics and persuasive force was concerned.

He really hadn't expected Tony to stay for the social time and movies afterwards. Thankfully, the argument over what movie to watch had been settled days ago, but not even Thor's enthusiasm could convince Tony to stay to watch Labyrinth with them. Hell, it didn't convince Tony of much of anything, most days. The day they'd met being a bit of an exception.

Steve settled himself on the massive reinforced sofa and watched his team as they more or less efficiently staked out seats around the the living room of the mansion. Jan and Hank curled up together on the loveseat talking quietly to one another about something Steve chose not to overhear, and left Thor and Clint to deal with getting the popcorn and putting on the movie, respectively. Amazingly, all of that went off without any major disasters, despite Thor's tendency to break electronics, and Clint's generally accident prone nature.

After everyone was settled in their seats and the lights turned down, Steve allowed himself to lean back and ignore the movie. They'd watched it as a team several times already. Steve was more concerned with trying to work out what Tony's plan was for the evening.

They two of them had only recently admitted their attraction to one another -- mostly at Jan's instigation -- because of that mission that had revealed Tony's feelings. Oh, it still wasn't obvious to the world at large, but Jan had finally had enough after that. She'd gotten the team to start verbally prodding at them, and it hadn't taken long for Steve to break.

He'd been attracted to Tony for a long damned time, after all.

Something like two days later his patience with Jan's blatant nagging and Thor's had run out.

Tony, who'd hidden in his workshop in the interim and not come out, had taken some persuasion to allow Steve through the door.

When he'd gotten through to Tony, he'd taken one look at his best friend -- who'd been pale and haggard and obviously hadn't slept in those two days -- and more or less carried him off to bed. Tony still laughed at him about that. All they'd done was sleep. And talk. But Steve had enjoyed the sleeping more. 

Over the past three weeks, they'd continued working toward doing a little more than sleeping.

And now, Tony had started hinting at some kind of surprise.

"Cap?" Jan hovered in front of his face, in her pixie form.

Steve shook off the thoughts, realising he'd missed the whole movie, woolgathering. "Yeah?" He tried a smile.

"You alright there?" She eyed him suspiciously. "You look very concerned."

"I'm fine, Jan." He offered her his hand to perch on. "Just trying to decide what to do for the rest of the evening."

She took him up on the offer. "Well, here's what you do," she told him. "You go pry that boyfriend of yours out of his workshop, and make him come join us to open gifts."

Steve chuckled. "Alright, alright."

A unexpected voice chimed in. "Did someone say gifts?"

Clint laughed almost hard enough to fall off the sofa. Steve looked up and had to stifle a snicker of his own at the sight. "Really, Tony?"

That was a damned Santa suit. That was his boyfriend, in a Santa suit, and looking surprisingly handsome wearing it.

"Really." Tony struck a dramatic pose, the ridiculous crimson red outfit surprisingly flattering on his lean figure. He carried an oversized red sack over his shoulder, and a long tapered red hat with a white tassel on it. The pants somehow managed to cling to his hips just right, and still leave plenty to the imagination. And, oh, Steve was imagining. Tony had, however, foregone the fake beard, Steve noted, amused.

Thor looked utterly delighted. "Is this another of your Midgardian traditions?"

Tony laughed. "Yes and no. It's a tradition, but not that widespread anymore. But that's not the point."

Jan zipped over to attempt to dive into the sack. Tony simply tightened his grip, blocking her, and she changed directions to hover in front of Tony with a very effective pout on her lovely face. "Tony," she wheedled, "I want to see."

Hank smiled indulgently at her antics. "I'm pretty sure that's what he was getting around to," he pointed out.

Jan shifted back to her human form, so that she was standing in front of Tony. Her pout was still fully in evidence, and all the more effective for being more visible.

"Alright, then," Tony grinned, gesturing grandly, "gather round, everyone."

Things devolved into a near squabble over who got to open the first gift, then. Steve shifted until he was next to Tony, carefully staying above the 'discussion', and cleared his throat. "Shut up!"

A silence fell that had all of them exchanging glances, and then breaking out into a fit of laughter.

"You're all waiting until things have been handed out," Steve decreed, "and then, _after_ everyone has their gift in their hands, you can open them together."

To his surprise, that actually worked.

Tony nodded, satisfied, and slung the sack down off his shoulder to dig through it. This time Jan did shrink down and zip inside, and nevermind that she wouldn't be able to lift hers back out.

Tony let her, and Steve decided against saying anything. In under a minute, everyone had a package in their hands, including Steve. Shortly after that, it became a near free-for-all. Only Hank held back at all, really. Steve himself couldn't resist the curiousity he felt over what the others had picked out for him.

In the end, he'd torn wrapping paper and ribbon off of an expensive new set of brushes and watercolor paper that he was sure Jan had picked out for him, though Hank's name was also on the tag. Thor had gifted him with what seemed to be a scroll containing a copy of one of Asgard's most famous sagas. Or maybe one about the team itself. Steve wasn't sure. Clint had gifted everyone the same thing: a 'traditional' ugly Christmas sweater. (Thor had put his on immediately, gleefully proclaiming it his favourite gift. Steve had eyed his a bit dubiously -- it was in clashing colors of red, green and orange, and had a rather misshapen reindeer knitted into the design. Tony's wasn't much better, but he seemed amused by it.) Tony had given him a box containing a fancy pen Steve was sure had cost more than everyone else's gifts combined.

He suspected it was worth every penny, knowing Tony.

When he turned to his boyfriend, still surrounded by the debris of the paper and ribbons, Tony had caught his eye before he could say a word.

"Just you wait til later," Tony had told him quietly, tossing the gifts he'd received into the sack he'd carried into the room.

"The hell with later," Steve replied, making a snap decision. He scooped up his gifts in one arm, and got the other around Tony's waist. Tony yelped and grabbed for the sack, which tangled in their legs for a moment until Steve got them sorted out. "Good night," he called over his shoulder as Tony laughed at him.

The rest of the team more or less ignored them, much to Steve's relief, other than a few scattered goodbyes. Jan gave him a knowing wink that bordered on a leer.

Their relationship was still new enough that he wasn't entirely comfortable with obvious displays of affection, but thanks to Tony's shamelessness he was getting used to the idea. Tony loved it, and he loved making Tony happy. It worked.

"Been looking forward to this, have you?" Tony teased him gently, willingly following but resisting just enough that Steve didn't let him go. "I know I have."

Deliberately misunderstanding, Steve replied, straightfaced. "Well, sure, Mr. Stark. I do love Christmas."

"Hah!" Tony's arms went around him in their turn, as Steve started climbing the stairs up to the master bedroom Tony had invited him to share more permanently just last night, still pulling Tony along. "Well, that too, I'm sure. But I meant the other little surprise I had in store for you."

Huffing at him, Steve half-hauled Tony down the hallway. "Well, you have been hinting at it for the last four days."

Tony reached behind himself without looking, only fumbling once before his hand closed around the doorknob. Steve took the opportunity to push the door open with his foot and steer Tony through it, letting it fall closed behind them under its own weight.

Steve let go when Tony pulled back a little. He wasn't trying to pin Tony. Well, not yet. That would be just a bit unfair. "Go put your presents away," he suggested.

"Give me yours," Tony replied in kind, "and I'll be right back."

Handing over the haphazardly piled gifts, and knowing that at least one was likely to fall, Steve was prepared; he had to catch the fancy pen before it hit the floor. Even protected in its box, he didn't want that to happen to it. Once it was safely in Tony's hands, he nodded. "Thanks."

Tony grinned. "No problem."

Turning, Tony disappeared into the alcove Steve used for his artistic endeavours, before taking his own gifts and carrying them into his large walk-in closet. He lingered in there for a while, though, and Steve wondered what Tony was doing. Something to do with his surprise, no doubt.

When Tony reappeared, something like five minutes later, his crimson jacket was hanging open, revealing that he wore nothing underneath, and Steve could see the outline of Tony's cock through the pants. The now-empty sack still over his shoulder, Tony leaned against the door of the closet, and smirked at him. "Hey, Rogers, what do you want for Christmas?"

Steve could only stare for a long moment. Swallowing down the lust that had temporarily stolen his ability to speak, he asked, "What's on offer?"

"Oh," Tony looked approving, "lots of things. I thought I'd start by offering myself."

Now that was promising. Steve had been curious about this for a while, now, and knew beyond a doubt that his hazy imaginings wouldn't come anywhere close to the reality. "Come here, then."

"That's only the beginning." Tony stopped him with a hand held out.

Steve only realised he'd taken an unconscious step towards Tony when he froze in his tracks at Tony's gesture. "Yeah? What else have you got in mind?"

"Well, there's also the Bag of Toys," Tony idly pointed out, gesturing with the hand holding the neck of the sack. Steve could hear the capitalisation.

Playing along, Steve asked the obvious question. "Got anything interesting in there?"

"A few things for you, a few things for me," he replied easily, "but I thought I'd start out by telling you what they all are, and let you pick a couple to experiment with."

So. This was the surprise.

Well, Steve was pretty sure it was. He raised an eyebrow at Tony. "Go on, then," he encouraged. "I'm listening."

Tony smirked at him. "I'm sure you are. Sit on the bed."

Steve obeyed, a trifle hesitantly until he could adjust himself in the confines of his pants, and arranged himself so that he was lounging comfortably on what had become his half of the large bed, with his shoulders against the headboard.

Tony stepped up to the opposite side of the bed and shifted the sack to rest on the plush comforter. It made a clatter. A few things clinked.

Opening the neck of the sack and arranging it so that the fabric framed the now-visible contents, Tony began narrating. "These correspond to things I have tried and liked. It's up to you to let me know which you want to try. If any."

The first object he took out was a plain metal ring with a clasp on one side and a hinge at the other. Hefting it in his hand, he inspected it for a moment before he offered it to Steve on his open palm. Steve accepted it, picking it up and turning it over.

"That," Tony informed him, "is a cockring."

Ah. He'd heard of those. "Always thought they were fancier."

The comment got an amused snort out of his boyfriend. "Most are. I prefer this kind. Easier to clean and maintain."

Steve placed it on the comforter between them. It gleamed in the low light, a bright contrast to the rich navy blue of the fabric beneath it. "What else have you got in there?"

"Well, there's this little number," Tony went on, and another metallic object joined the first.

It was more like a slender metal rod than anything else, and had Steve at a bit of a loss for working out what on earth it was. He could see a very fine seam near one end. "And what does that thing do?" 

"This?" Tony gave him a look that contained all kinds of anticipation. "This vibrates. Feels nice." He picked it up and twisted at it, and offered it to Steve.

Letting Tony drop it into his hand, Steve startled a little at the sensation of the buzzing. It felt almost like it was making his fingers tingle. He was pretty sure that would be a bit too overwhelming for him. Twisting at it in the opposite direction to turn it back off, he set it next to the cockring.

Tony was watching him carefully, now. "Then there's this," he added quietly, picking up the two bundles of rope that had been lying at the bottom of the sack, almost invisible against the crimson fabric.

Steve raised an eyebrow at him. "And what are those for? Besides the obvious."

"They can be used for a lot of different things," Tony said in measured tones. "What I like best is having my wrists secured." He shrugged. "But they can also be used for whips or for rope art, just to name a couple."

"Put away the ropes," Steve decided after a pause that felt like it stretched out like taffy. "We can experiment with those another night."

Tony silently picked them up and put them atop Steve's dresser, along with the sack he'd reused for this discussion, then leaned against the dresser with his hip cocked. It drew Steve's eyes right back to the hard cock Tony wasn't even trying to disguise. "So," he prompted, audibly amused by Steve's staring, "can I assume you know how to use these particular items, or do you need some suggestions?"

"Pretty sure I can figure it out," Steve shot back. "You going to come join me, now?"

Sauntering over to the side of the bed, Tony picked up the toys and set them on his nightstand. He stayed on his feet, though. "And here I thought maybe with the way you've been looking at me you might want to come peel me out of this getup," he teased.

That, as far as Steve was concerned, was more than enough grounds to tuck himself into a roll that had him planting his feet beside the bed, and standing. Before Tony could bring his hands up to touch, Steve had his ridiculous jacket by the shoulders and was pulling it down his arms. The pants were just as simple to slide off Tony's hips, and there he was, nude save for a-- Steve blinked, surprised. Nude save for a matching crimson ribbon he'd tied around his cock.

Tony laughed at his reaction, removed the ribbon, and reached out to return the favor instead. Steve was glad he'd stuck to simple slacks and a sweater. Those disappeared almost as quickly as Tony's ridiculous red Santa suit, and suddenly he was down to his plain white boxers.

Suddenly self-conscious, Steve hesitated. Tony's hands, resting on his forearms, squeezed once, comforting.

Taking a steadying breath, knowing his fear was a bit out of place, Steve slowly worked those off his hips as well. It helped when he saw Tony lick his lips.

"I always knew this would be fantastic," he quipped. "Will you let me taste you?"

At a loss for words, Steve nodded. The mere thought was enough to make his cock twitch.

"On the edge of the bed," Tony instructed and guided him backwards until his knees hit the bed. "Hand me one of the throw pillows."

Steve sat down, willing to let Tony do as he pleased, though he definitely wanted to get the ring on him and tease him until he screamed. Leaning back until he could reach for a pillow, he offered it to Tony, who promptly took it and sank down to his knees, his hands landing high on Steve's thighs and making him twitch.

"You might want something to hold onto." Tony grinned at him and slid his hands up to Steve's cock, sending a visceral shudder through him with the sensation; even just Tony's strong calloused hands on his bare skin felt wonderful. "The comforter is probably your best choice," Tony went on as he leaned in until his warm breath feathered over Steve's cock.

The sensation pulled a whine out of Steve, and he decided the advice was sound. "This probably won't last," he gritted out as Tony's hands settled at the base of his cock, steadying it and pulling it away from Steve's body.

"That's alright. I'm pretty sure you have more than one round in you," Tony leered at him. "I've heard you in the shower more than once."

Steve colored. He hadn't known that. "Tony," he tried, "I--"

The hands around his cock shifted, and his words got caught in his throat. Tony licked him once from root to tip, the point of his tongue tracing out what seemed like random patterns as he went, and Steve's hands fisted tightly around handfuls of the comforter. It took all of his self control and most of Tony's weight, resting on his hips, to keep him where he was.

An experimental lick to the head of his cock with the flat of Tony's tongue pulled a wavering groan out of him. "Tony! Oh god."

With an amused and very pleased hum, Tony finally took him in his mouth, sealing his lips around the head of Steve's cock, and teasing at the slit with his tongue. The hot wet warmth and slick softness of Tony's tongue contrasted interestingly with the hard surface of his palate, and Steve couldn't help the way his muscles jerked. When Tony used his clever tongue to put pressure on Steve's cock, pressing it against the roof of his mouth, Steve bit his lip, hard.

The sting only served to make it better, though. The imperfection that made the scene feel _real_. "Tony," he fought to get the air to breathe, hearing the way his own words came out thick and distorted by the sensations pounding through him, "Tony, I'm close."

That prompted Tony to bring his hands back into play properly, touching, stroking, and teasing at the parts of Steve's cock that he didn't have in his mouth. He pinched lightly at the skin, pushing it around, pulling it tight and then releasing it, before shifting his hands down to toy with Steve's balls and the skin beyond. It pulled a shout out of Steve, and made his cock twitch in Tony's mouth, and that, in turn, made Tony groan. 

The sensation seemed to shoot up Steve's spine to tingle in the roots of his hair, and he came, hard, feeling like he was pouring himself out into Tony in more than just a literal sense.

When he started coming slowly back down off the high, his body heavy and unresponsive and his mind drifting like a leaf on the wind, Tony was looking up the length of Steve's body from his position between Steve's knees, his hands rubbing soothingly at Steve's calves. "You okay there?"

"Yeah," Steve replied, ignoring the way he had to force the word out between heaving breaths and the feeling that he'd just run a marathon, "better than okay. Come up here."

Tony laughed at him, and Steve couldn't just let that pass. Not this time. He sat up, hooked his hands around Tony's upper arms, just under the shoulder, and pulled. Still laughing, Tony went with the motion, not resisting. He landed sprawled on top of Steve, and pushed himself up on his elbows to put them nose-to-nose. "Well, hello there."

Steve pulled him in for a kiss, diving in at the deep end and turning it into a clash of teeth and tongue. Tony tasted different, tonight, tasted of salt and sweet and bitter musk, and Steve knew he was tasting himself. Oddly, rather than ruining anything, all it did was spur him on in his efforts to reduce Tony to putty as thoroughly as he himself had been.

Steve was pretty sure he'd succeeded, given the way Tony threw self-consciousness out the metaphorical window and took advantage of the position he was in to rub himself firmly against Steve, his hips hitching in time with the kiss. 

When they broke apart again Tony was breathing hard, too. 

Steve rolled them, using a twist of his hips to shift Tony's weight, until he was on top and within arm's reach of the as yet unused toys. Tony went with the movement, not resisting, and made a satisfied sound when Steve let his weight press Tony down into the mattress.

"Mm," Tony hummed happily, his hands coming up to caress Steve's flanks. "So about those toys."

"Which do you want first?" Steve asked him, amused by the way they seemed to be as synched up in bed as they ever had been on the battlefield. 

Tony considered that. "Something tells me I should ask for the ring, first, the way this is shaping up."

Steve grinned at him, pleased, himself, now. "That can be arranged," he agreed, shifting his weight to reach for the toy where it lay gleaming on the nightstand. He knew how these worked, even if he'd never used one. Steve didn't stop to let the metal warm in his hand, he pushed himself up onto his knees, and steadied Tony's cock as he slid it on.

Tony jerked, surprised, and tried to speak, but the first few words were garbled. When he relaxed back onto the comforter, Steve snickered at him. "Liked that, did you?"

He got a groan in response, and Tony's hands came up to wrap around his shoulders. "Suppose I should'a known better than to expect you to be shy."

Steve didn't reply verbally, choosing to explore, instead, now that Tony was wearing the ring. He slid his hands down Tony's torso until he reached Tony's cock, and wrapped one hand around its base, simply holding Tony. The action got Tony's hands to tighten around his shoulders until Steve was fairly sure an unenhanced person would have been sporting finger-shaped bruises for a few days. On him they would be gone in hours, if not less.

"You like that, Tony?" He asked idly, raising his hand until he could wrap it around the head of Tony's cock, just the way he liked it himself, rubbing lightly at the crown and giving Tony a chance to ride out the change in sensation.

"You could say that." Tony keened high in his throat when Steve brought his other hand into play, using it to tease and touch the sensitive skin at the insides of Tony's thighs.

"Want the other toy, too?" That one, Steve was less familiar with, but if Tony liked it...

Tony shuddered, and the look in his lust-dark eyes made Steve's own interest perk back up again somewhat.

"Go for it," Tony eventually managed, his voice even sounding mostly normal. If not for the hoarseness and lust Steve could hear, he might have thought Tony was agreeing to let him borrow a book.

"Aside from the obvious areas," Steve asked him, reaching for the other toy, "where do you like it?"

"Don't want to guess?" Tony riposted. "Where's your sense of adventure?"

Now that had the ring of a challenge. Steve eyed his boyfriend for a moment, weighing his options, then twisted at the gadget's base, as he'd seen Tony do. He discovered that it had a few different intensities, in the process. Settling on the lowest, for now, he caught Tony's eyes and pulled back until he was sitting on his heels again. Tony was forced to either sit up or let him go. He chose the former.

Rolling with that, Steve brought the buzzing device up, and let it trail down the side of Tony's neck. He got a snigger and a squirm out of the attempt, and Tony relaxed a little. Considering his plan of attack, Steve paused, just for a moment. Misinterpreting that, Tony relaxed a little more, his grip on Steve's shoulders loosening.

Leaning in, he started trailing kisses with teeth down the side of Tony's neck, as he'd discovered Tony enjoyed over the course of the past few weeks, and let the hand holding the toy slide down until it was resting against Tony's nipple.

Tony jerked in his arms with a whine, and tensed, hard. "Steve! Shit!"

The tight grip Tony had on his shoulders was back again, and Steve huffed at him amused. "You alright?"

"Oh," Tony managed, doing his best to rub his hard cock against Steve's belly, "I am so much better than alright."

"Hands behind your back," Steve requested, then took a moment to enjoy the praise. He had to wait a moment for Tony to find the coordination to comply, but when he did, Steve gathered up Tony's hands in his free one, pinning them to Tony's lower back. "Comfortable?"

"Yeah, it's fine." Tony's breath was coming even shorter now. "Gonna move that vibrator, or keep it where it is all night?"

"Which would get you off harder?" Steve asked, pretending simple curiousity, rather than the need that was starting to pound through him again.

Tony tried to answer, but all the came out were inarticulate bitten off beginnings of words. Steve shrugged and made a decision: he moved the vibrator to his other hand and let it rest against Tony's other nipple while he pinned Tony's hands again with his freed hand. 

Tony seemed to be almost beyond words, so Steve dropped the vibrator to the comforter and waited until Tony stopped gasping for air and staring at the ceiling.

His head fell to Steve's shoulder, and he laughed weakly. "Well, shit."

"Back with me?" Steve asked him, tucking his nose into the hair behind Tony's ear.

"Sure." Tony joked. "Never left."

"Ready for more?" Steve knew it wouldn't take much more before he was back in the game, and he wanted. Wasn't sure quite _what_ he wanted, but he knew he wanted it.

Tony took a shuddering breath, then straightened his spine. "When you are."

Not sure how Tony was quite so good at recovering from sensations Steve was sure had to have turned his spine to jelly, Steve leaned in to kiss him leisurely. Letting go of Tony's hands, he picked up the vibrator again. This time he trailed it down Tony's sternum and across the defined planes of his abs. The action made Tony bite at his lower lip, anticipating, and Steve just knew what Tony thought was coming next.

Instead, Steve cut left and repeated the gesture with the planes of Tony's back, starting at the point of Tony's left shoulder blade and working his way down. Tony twitched every so often, but for the most part, he just made quiet contented sounds in the back of his throat.

Grinning wickedly and knowing Tony could see it, he let the vibrator trail lower until it touched the sensitive skin between Tony's legs.

"Steve!" Tony's arms went around Steve in a tight embrace, one coming to rest between Steve's shoulder blades and the other burying itself in Steve's hair. "Oh god. I need more," he pleaded.

"Shh," Steve soothed him. "This ends the moment you cry uncle. That's the game, right?"

"It--" Tony's breath hitched. "It can be."

"Tony," Steve pulled the vibrator away from Tony's skin again. He might not be experienced, but this was new territory for him, and he was going no farther without knowing what not to do. "I'm serious."

"Of all the times for you to want boundaries," Tony complained. "Yeah, we'll go with that. I'll tell you about other options later."

Satisfied, Steve nodded. "Alright."

Pulling back, setting aside the vibrator for a moment, and gently breaking the embrace, he got Tony settled again, sitting against the headboard of the bed. "Stay there and don't come," Steve told him. "Touch yourself if you need to."

Tony gave him a confused look. He'd clearly been expecting Steve to tease him some more.

Well, he was going to get what he wanted, but not quite how he expected to get it.

Picking the vibrator back up, curious and wanting to know what Tony liked so much about this toy, he repeated the teases he'd used on Tony, on himself, not holding back his twitches. At first because they caught him off guard, and then because he could see that Tony liked seeing them. Through the sensations shooting through him and seeming to ricochet up and down his spine before zinging out to make his fingertips tingle again, he saw Tony's hands clench in the comforter.

"Steve," he said, "Steve, come on. I need you. Put the toy down and come here."

Steve ignored the words; Tony didn't seem to be in real distress, this time. "Wanna try something first," he told Tony, running the vibrator down farther, until he reached the point where his cock rested against his belly. Taking a deep breath and knowing this would be intense, he palmed the vibrator and pressed the length of it against his cock.

The feelings shuddered through him, making him groan and curl around his hand as though he'd been gut punched at the visceral need that ripped through him.

Tony echoed his groan, and this time when Steve looked up Tony's eyes were wild. "Steve, Steve, please. Uncle."

Steve pulled his hand away, not wanting to come just yet, and let himself fall to the bed. "Jesus, Mary and Joseph," he gritted out, as the sensations faded back down to manageable levels. "Come here, Tony."

Haste making him slightly clumsy, Tony all but threw himself at him. Steve caught him, simply holding Tony for a long moment, letting the feeling of skin on skin calm them both. He didn't give Tony any time to think twice about his decision to end the game. Tony had held out longer than Steve had expected him to, in the first place. Without bothering to look, he reached between their bodies to flick at the clasp he remembered was on the cockring, opening it and pulling it off Tony.

The move got him a few creative swear words and Tony all but collapsed on top of him like a puppet with its strings cut afterward.

That accomplished, he ignored Tony's vague attempts to protest the delay, and palmed the vibrator again, a wicked idea taking root. Pinning the vibrator between them, he took Tony's cock in hand along with his own, and let it send them both spiraling upward.

Tony's breath caught in his throat at the move and he simply wrapped his hands around Steve's forearms, clinging to him for dear life with a keening whine.

Unsurprisingly, after all the buildup, it didn't take much to make Tony come all over Steve's hand and the vibrator. He was almost silent about it, rather to Steve's surprise. All of his muscles went taut and he threw his head back, his mouth open in a silent shout.

It was the sight, more than anything else, that pushed Steve over the edge after him.

Steve wasn't sure quite how much time passed before Tony shifted just enough to pull away from the vibrator's buzzing. Feeling quite sated and lazy himself, Steve had to work to find the energy to roll Tony off him and onto his back, and turn off the toy.

After a minute or so Tony chuckled. "Well, I'd say that plan was a success."


End file.
